There are numerous types of manual writing instruments such as fountain pens, ball point pens, mechanical pencils, felt tip markers, etc. Each is typically held in one hand while producing marks on a piece of paper. Herein, a writing instrument is said to have a tubular shaft with a marking mechanism connected to one end of the shaft for producing marks. Examples of marking mechanisms include a pen point (e.g., ball point) connected to a cylindrical ink cartridge which extends in a direction opposite to the pen point within the tubular shaft and a pencil lead (actually a cylindrical graphite stick) having a pencil point at one end thereof for producing marks on a writing surface such as a paper sheet.
In a typical manual grip of a conventional writing instrument, the portion of the shaft of the writing instrument near the marking mechanism is rested on the side of the top knuckle of the third finger. Simultaneously, pressure is applied with the index finger at approximately +120.degree. rotation about the shaft from the middle finger, and with the thumb at approximately -120.degree. rotation about the shaft from the middle finger. Often, in order to produce satisfactory marks, or simply by virtue of the writing style of the operator, heavy pressure is transmitted from the hand gripping the writing instrument to the marking mechanism portion which contacts the writing surface. This tends to transmit strain to the fingers and wrist of the operator, particularly if the writing instrument is used over long periods of time. This strain can also produce callouses in on the fingers, particularly the middle finger.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.